Mixed Signals
by Abbandon
Summary: Sora Strife had always been afraid of Riku Harada, ever since they had met in the ninth grade. Now an encounter with Riku has Sora's mind reeling and left him desperate for answers why. SoraRiku... of course. Shounenai


**Mixed Signals**

**Disclaimer: **I, the authoress of this fic, do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, any of the Final Fantasies or any of the character that come with them… I would like to but I don't. And I bet you all know how much that sucks.

**Warnings: **The usual warning of yaoi, with a smidgen of het… an established KairiRiku relationship, I know, I know, THE BLASPHEMY, you'll heal as well, and a bit of molestation of the Soraish kind.

**Chapter One: I Am Sooo Not Gonna Forget This**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x****x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Sora Strife sighed, leaning against the wall that he and his friend's normally leaned against when they hung out at the weekly Struggle battles that led up to the tournament during their summer vacation. The wall was where all of their conversations, dancing and various other things that they did, were held. The group consisted of Sora's twin brother, Roxas, his boyfriend, Axel, their older brother, Cloud, his boyfriend, Zack, Yuna, Paine, Rikku, Selphie, Yuna's boyfriend, Tidus and his best friend, Wakka. The group dominated the wall, that stood about 5' off the ground and it was typically their base of operations. At least it would have been if anyone had been there besides Sora.

"Man… this sucks." The 17-year-old groaned. "What am I supposed to do here all by myself?" Sora sat on the wall and opened his messenger bag in order to pull out a bottle of soda that he had brought from home. He uncapped it and chugged down half of it. It was one of the few days that the real sun shone down on Twilight Town, not one of the bio-engineered ones created by the scientists in order for crops to grow and people to survive in the town, judging that it was impossible to sustain life in a place that is nothing but twilight. But when the real sun shone down, it was hot, very hot. He burped and put the bottle in his messenger bag and looked around. He smiled brilliantly as he saw Selphie skipping towards him. The girl looked as bright and happy as she usually did, wearing her normal attire of a sunflower-yellow dress and brown sandals and her brown hair flipped out to the sides. She sat down next to Sora and smiled brightly.

"Sora!" She greeted him, smacking him in the back as was accustomed with her. Sora coughed a few times before regaining composure. "How are you?"

"Pretty good." He answered, peering around the grounds another time before looking back at her. "Do you know where everyone is? It's not like them to not show up. We normally love being here." Selphie shrugged.

"Everyone seemed to be pretty busy recently. I mean, Axel and his exams and you know that Roxas is helping him. Cloud and Zack probably want some alone time, judging that they didn't get any for the last three weeks. And everyone else is probably just about with their families. It's natural around this time." Sora nodded in agreement.

"I just had wanted to talk to Tidus and Yuna about what we are gonna do for Wakka's birthday. They're planning a surprise party and they don't know where to have it. Tidus said that we should have it at the Blitzball stadium but Yuna doesn't like that idea. She can't blitz because she didn't grow up in Destiny Islands like the rest of us." Sora shuddered at the thought of what had happened to their beautiful island home. The island had gone under attack during the wall and all the vegetation was destroyed and the land was made infertile, therefore inhabitable. So all the families were relocated to either Traverse Town or Twilight Town. Luckily most of the friends managed to stay together or their families moved so that their children could remain together.

"Yeah, I can understand that. Maybe the pool… My pool! I have an in-ground pool! That would help! And my backyard is HUGE! That should make everyone happy!" Selphie squealed, leaping off the wall and twirling in her joy.

"Yeah. That sounds like a great idea, Selphie. I'm sure that Yuna and Tidus will go along with it." Sora agreed. Suddenly a flash of silver caught Sora's eye and his head snapped around to see Riku Harada walking in their general direction. Sora felt a slight prick of fear deep in his insides.

He had met Riku in his first year of high school, Riku's second. They were placed in the same Creative Literary Arts class and Riku sat in front of him. Sora had been told that Riku wasn't the nicest guy on the planet but he always believed in the best of people. Which is why it surprised him when Riku stabbed his hand with a sharp pencil after Sora tapped him on the shoulder to ask him a question. Riku had never gotten in trouble for it so it escalated from bad to worse; Riku once dragged him down a hallway by _his hair _for stealing his agenda. Riku had calmed down considerably since that year and Sora felt that there was no harm in waving hello when Riku looked in his direction. But when Riku started walking towards him, that small prick of uneasiness increased to a full-fledged terror of the older boy.

Sora turned to where Selphie was sitting only to see her walking away with a friend of her's from school, Olette. He turned back to see Riku sitting next to him on his other side, an impassive look on his face. His cell phone was to his ear and by the way his nose wrinkled a bit, he didn't like what the person on the other line was saying. He pulled the phone from his ear and held it out to Sora.

"Talk to your fag friend." He commanded. Sora gave him a weird look but accepted the phone anyway.

"Hello?" He asked quietly. A shrill voice blasted in his ear nearly three seconds after.

"Hello? Who the hell is this? Why are you…" The voice was cut off as Sora shoved the phone back to Riku, who promptly snapped it shut.

"Who was that?" Sora questioned, wanting to know what he had been roped into. Riku shot him a cruel sneer.

"You don't recognize your good old friend, Kairi?" He shot back, flipping some of his long silver hair over his shoulder. It was a known fact that Kairi and Riku had been dating for a sometime, even though Riku was two years older than Kairi, everyone knew that they had slept together. He pocketed his phone and gave a Sora a long hard look. "You grew your hair out…" Sora wasn't sure of what to say so he just nodded his affirmation "Are you going to talk to me?"

"Ye… Yes…" Sora croaked out, fearing what might happen if he didn't give a verbal answer. Riku reached out and ran his hand through the cinnamon spikes. "How… How have you been? We haven't talked since ninth grade… Mr. Ansem said that you were… behaving." The cinnamon haired boy clasped his hands over his mouth when the realization of what he said hit him. Riku gave him a small smirk.

"What Mr. Ansem doesn't know won't hurt him. From what I hear… he's disappointed that a smart girl like Kairi would take an interest in such a badass like me… but you would know that, wouldn't you? After all, he said it to you." Riku quipped, surveying the area before turning to Sora in time to see a bright red blush spread over his features.

"I-I-I wasn't talking about you or anything! I just mentioned Xehanort and… Mr. Ansem said that you and he hadn't been seen together for quite sometime. He just said it out of the blue, really!" Sora was beginning to become very uncomfortable with the way Riku was looking at him. It was a strange stare that made his aquamarine eyes darken with something unknown and his narrowed gaze gave him the look of a predator on the hunt. Riku had always looked at him like that and it never failed to unnerve him. "So that was Kairi on the phone? Are you guys fighting?"

"That whore gets on my nerves…" Riku said, looking away from Sora as his expression turned to one of dissatisfaction.

"I heard that she asked you if you would be upset if she was pregnant with someone else's child. Is that true? Is she pregnant?" Sora asked. Teenage pregnancy was always something that worried him and with Riku… he had no idea how Riku would take the news that his girlfriend was having someone else's baby. That might cause the boy to go on a rampage.

"She lied. She wasn't pregnant at all. But she did cheat on me. She's more like a fuckbuddy than a girlfriend anyway. I'm sure that I could do better and she could go back to her skinny little pretty boy." Riku snarled, crossing his arms in front of him. Sora wanted to ask him why he didn't break up with him, but it wasn't really his business and he didn't want Riku to think that he was truly trying to pry into his life.

"I hear tell that Xehanort joined the service. They actually let him have a gun?" Sora asked, quickly changing the subject onto one that Riku was probably more comfortable with.

"Yeah. They said that they could use more people like him in the army. He's undergoing training in Agrabah. So if you hear about a massacre there… you know what happened." Riku said, letting his amusement with the situation slip into his voice. He was continually drumming his hands against the concrete of the wall and moving his legs about, like he couldn't sit still.

"Does he… umm… you still talk to him?"

"Are you asking if the rumors that we fucked were true?" Riku burst out; annoyed that Sora would actually succumb to the stupid gossip that spread like wildfire around the town.

"Well… he didn't deny it when people confronted him about it…" Riku reached out and pushed Sora off of the wall. The younger male let out an indignant squawk as he was sent over the wall, landing hard on his rear on ground.

"Jeez…" He hissed, rubbing at his sore bottom. "Why do you always have to be a jackass to me? I mean, seriously, since the day we met, you have treated me like crap!"

"Hmm… that's funny. I don't remember any of it." Riku tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Must have been high. I was high about 95 of my ninth grade year."

"That doesn't excuse any of the stuff…" Sora was cut off by another voice.

"Hey Riku!" Both boys whipped their heads around to see Marluxia walking towards them. Despite the hot day the pinkish-brown haired man was wearing a long black trench coat, a trademark of the gang that he was in. (I'm leaving the gang's name out for obvious reasons) He perched himself next to Riku and gave Sora a slight nod before slipping on of his hands into his pocket. "Dude… I totally scored some seeds for some primo weed from that dealer down near the Tram Common. By the end of the summer, we should be feeling pretty nice."

"How much did you pay?" Riku cut in.

"About 10 bucks for the seeds. Why?" Marluxia answered with a shrug of his shoulders. Riku scoffed and turned to Sora, who in turn was inconspicuously; reaching around Riku to grab his messenger bag in order to make a quick escape with the other was busy. The silver haired boy tsked and pulled the bag out of Sora's reach.

"You aren't going anywhere. Besides… it's rude to just walk away without saying goodbye." He scolded, waving his finger mockingly in front of Sora's face. Sora laughed at the surprised look on Riku's face when he turned around to find that Marluxia had disappeared.

"He took off when you were scolding me." Sora stated, reaching for his bag again but Riku held it further out of reach. "God, Riku! Just give me my damn bag back." The younger boy went for the bag but Riku switched hands and Sora found himself lying across Riku's lap.

"Why… this is a rather interesting position… don't you think?" Riku snarked from above him. The brunette became very aware of his situation and pulled himself back.

"Just give me the bag back." Riku shrugged, letting the bag drop and Sora dived for it as it hit the ground. "God, Riku you act so retarded." When he looked up he was staring directly into the point of a very sharp looking knife. Sora's eyes lingered on the blade before his gaze shifted to Riku's stoic face.

"You were saying." Riku's voice was monotone, frightening, every inch the serial killer people claimed that he was. This was the man that Sora feared. The side of Riku that so few lived to tell about, the side that he had seen all his ninth grade year and the fear froze his insides, almost stopping his heartbeat. The cold icy tingle ran down his spine as Riku pressed the knife gently to his lips. "Keep going. I'm dying to hear what you have to say, Sora."

"Why… Why are you doing this to me?" Sora whispered, backing away from the knife and the complete psychopath who was holding it. Riku advanced on him until Sora was nearly crouching behind the three mailboxes that lined up near the wall in order to hide himself. Riku dropped the knife and reached out grabbing Sora's hand. He jerked roughly, pulling the younger boy closer to him. Sora was small and easily overpowered by someone who stood a good foot and two inches over his 5'8", so pulling him was an easy task. The younger male whimpered slightly when he felt a hand pass over his stomach to the waistband of his jeans.

"You're here… that's why I'm doing this to you." Riku hissed, plunging his hand into Sora's jeans and into his boxers. Sora let out a strangled gasp when a rough hand cupped his member as the one on his arm came to rest on his ass. "You're always there at the most convenient times, Sora. Always there when I need to release some tension. Whether I was mad at the fact my father died… or I'm just horny cause Kairi cheated on me and is mad that I didn't forgive her right away. You're there when I need you." Sora felt tears coming to his eyes as he was forcefully groped inside and outside of his pants. His hands went up to clutch at Riku's shirt when the older boy squeezed particularly hard on his length.

"No… stop…" He gasped, pushing at his tormentor. "You have a girlfriend… I don't like you like that! I like girls!"

"It doesn't matter to me what you like. This is simply because I need it."

"If I yell, everyone will come running."

"Do you think you can yell before I cut you wide open?" Riku responded to Sora's threat. "Do you think I'll even let you get out the first syllable?" Sora's eyes squeezed shut against the tears that were forming in his eyes. But suddenly Riku's hands were gone and Sora opened his eyes in enough time to catch the boy walking away. The cinnamon haired teen sank to his knees behind the mailboxes, praising whatever deity he could. He slumped against the wall, his mind reeling from what had just happened.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x****x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Abbandon's Note: **Well… please R&R… I knew that the plot line is weird. Just go with it for now. I guarantee that I have a very good reason for writing this fanfiction. It's kinda of a therapy thing right now to work off some unrelieved stress of daily life. I promise that there will be new chapter for Sinfully Pure so please, for the moment, I am going through some difficult family troubles and don't have much time, no poking and prodding for new chapters immediately. Please remember that authors have real lives too. Thank you very much. And LFO… if you are reading this and you wonder why you can't review me anymore, I have blocked you and your gender-biased comments. So take this time to answer a question… feminine bitchiness cause by having female hormones… or just sheer annoyance of your complete and total arrogance that anyone would feel? You be the judge.


End file.
